


Beta For Undertale AU's

by Beta_Be_Write



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BETA IS LIFE, Other, Underfell, literally everything Undertale, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Be_Write/pseuds/Beta_Be_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will beta literally anything Undertale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta For Undertale AU's

Hi everyone, I'm Beta_Be_Write.  
I absolutely adore everything and everything that has to do with Undertale, and I'm honestly really interested in a TON of the fics I've seen on the site.  
I also love to beta things, if you can't tell.  
I am putting myself out here on this site so I can help anybody who wants me to help. I love Undertale, and I can get pretty invested pretty quickly. As for being a beta, I already help out some of my friends on separate sites, and I've been writing on my own for almost three years now. I love the creative process, and I've used that to my advantage when going around and reading other fan fictions.  
I'm always making sure that the characters, actions, motives, grammar, etc. follow a readable path that the readers can get invested in. I look for missing information and do what I can to make a story flow more smoothly. I LOVE making stories as interesting as possible (sorry, I get that this is probably boring for you all to read anyway).  
Don't get me wrong, all the writers who's pieces I have read are absolutely incredible. If you don't want me, I don't mind. I just want to offer my help where ever possible.  
As my interests in fandoms spread out, I'll become more open to being a beta for those stories as well.  
If you guys start to become interested in asking me to help, I'll start chatting with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I will literally beta anything that you guys throw at me :D  
> At some point I'll start posting my own fictions, but probably not for a while. I'll take requests for that too.  
> COMMENT DOWN BELOW :D


End file.
